The Wind Should Be Free
by WinglessCrow
Summary: A Sesshomaru x Kagura ficcy! Because the world needs more of those.. (not a lemon but citrusy) Im bad a summeries.. so just R+R. Flames are excepted, they are good friends of mine


Disclaimer/AN: Ok, you all know that Inuyasha and all its stuff dose not belong to me, because if it did. it wouldn't be as great as it is now, because Rumiko Takahashi is a genius! Ok, now to get to the other stuff I gotta say. This is a Sesshomaru x Kagura story. Yes! I know what your thinking! But I think they would be rather cute together, and not NEARLY enough stuff is written about Kagura, and she's a pretty damn interesting character if yah ask me.  
  
Also, this story is NOT a lemon, nor is it a lime.. But I am getting pretty close to that line. (It IS rather citrus) So if that bugs you, you don't know what you're missing. But you should also turn your butt around and leave. I think that concludes everything I must say. on with the fun.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"The wind should be free"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
By: Wigless Crow  
Rating: R (now don't that just wanna make you read it?)  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"You can stop hiding, Kagura." Sesshomaru's voice cut through the silence of the night. "I now your there." Kagura winced; she had been discovered, again. There was just no hiding from this guy. But she kept quiet; maybe if she didn't say anything he'd think he was wrong, he would think he misheard.think that she wasn't really there. The truth was that she wanted him to see here, to let her know he saw her, to give the knowledge that he even noticed she was there. Kagura starred down at him from her perch in the tree branch.  
  
When she had said he was beautiful she had meant it. But now that she looked at him she noticed he was even more beautiful then she had giving him credit for. Kagura shook her head violently from side to side. "NO!" she scolded herself. "Damn it Kagura! Dint think things like that! Sure he's attractive, but he's a selfish greedy bastard!" She scrunched up her face, and crossing her arms over her chest she looked away from him.  
  
"Its no use pretending your not there," Sesshomaru said. "I can sense you, you're in that tree."  
  
"Well fuck you then!" she growled down from her branch, pulling her knees against her breast and holding them there tightly. "I don't need you anyway!"  
  
"If you don't." he stated flatly. "Then why are you following me?"  
  
Kagura sighed, he was right, she did need him. More then he knew, possibly more then she knew herself "Why wont you help me?" she shouted. "You're a real bastard! You know that?"  
  
"Some could say that."  
  
"What's your problem?" Kagura could feel rage building up inside her, her blood boiling, and god how she wanted to brake something. "You've got no problem killing people! Your hands are stained in blood, your sword tainted in it! Yet you wont kill Naraku? WHY NOT? Why not damnit! You want revenge on him, don't you?" She leapt from the wood of the tree she had been seated in. "He used you! Remember?" She glar3ed at Sesshomaru, his back braced against the trees trunk, his one arm resting on his folded knee. His eyes met Kagura's in a cold stare.  
  
"You want him dead as much as I do! So why not end this?" She continued, her hands balled into fists at her sides. "I'm not going to get on my knees and BEG if that's what you want! Damn you Sesshomaru!" She stomped her foot against the dew covered grass. "It's a simple request! SET ME FREE!"  
  
The demon lord got to his feet. "How could he do this to me?" Kagura's mind screamed, she wanted to be free. But she wanted more from Sesshomaru then that. "How could he not know?" She bit her lip, emotions swirled through her body, she kept telling herself that she hated him. she was telling herself a flat out lie. She was angry, desperate, lonely and confused. Damn was she confused! When she looked as Sesshomaru she didn't know weather to spit in his face, or to want him to hold her close, to hold her against his body and protect her from everything.  
  
She wanted him to wrap his arms around her and keep her safe. She wanted to run her fingers through his silver hair, to touch him, to look deeply into his amber eyes.to feel his lips on hers. She kicked herself mentally, trying to push those thoughts from her mind. She was NOT about to get all emotional. She would die first.  
  
Kagura was suddenly aware of how close he was from her. He stood directly in front of her. "You are the wind, Kagura." She watched his lips from the words. "And the wind is free." Sesshomaru reached up and brushed a few strands of her raven hair behind a pointed dear, Kagura's mouth slightly open in shock. Her crimson eyes never once blinking. Was this really happening? Was this real?!  
  
"Even if your body is imprisoned," He continued. "Even if your heart is in chains, your mind is free. Your mind.. your thoughts, your emotions, your feelings. they fly like the wind you are, Kagura." He leaned in closer to her. She trembled slightly, but did not move.  
  
"One day." Sesshomaru was so close she could feel his warm breath on her skin. "One day your body will be as free as your mind. But Kagura, you must be patient, no one is going to do everything for you. but that dose not mean you are alone."  
  
Kagura closed her eyes and parted her lips slightly. Sesshomaru, taking advantage of the situation, leaned in and closed the space between them as his lips pressed gently against hers. Something inside her leapt, but she did not pull away. This is what she wanted, and nothing now was going to take it away from her. She could only pray that Naraku was not watching. Unconsciously Kagura's hands roamed Sesshomaru's sides and curled up around his back, she gripped the white material of his shirt with her fingers so tightly, her knuckles turned white. Sesshomaru's only arm snaked under Kagura's and down across the back of her stomach. Kagura moaned, her eyelids fluttered and she pressed herself against him, trying to get as close as she could.  
  
Getting used to the shock, Kagura decided she wanted to get a little bit braver, she swallowed the lump in her throat and leaned further into the kiss. She slowly parted Sesshomaru's lips with her tongue; he backed down, giving her full access to his mouth. She was surprised at how easy he had made it for her as her tongue slid under his. She couldn't help but smile inside, knowing that he wanted her as much as she wanted him. For the first time in her life she was happy, really, truly, happy. Nothing seemed to matter anymore, nothing but the silver haired demon caressing her neck and shoulder blades. She didn't even flinch when his claws slid into the back of her shirt collar, leaving icy hot goose bumps on the skin of her back.  
  
Soon Kagura found herself backed up against the trunk of the same tree she had been sitting in not long ago. Not once had Sesshomaru broken their kiss. His claws traced the cloth covering her chest as she ran her fingers through his painfully long hair. Sesshomaru pulled his tongue from her mouth and breathed deeply before Kagura pulled him back down on top of her, catching his lips again with hers. Her hands slipped down to his hips. She pulled at his armor, untying the yellow sash, the green and white plates fell around his knees and on top Kagura's upper legs. Leaving Sesshomaru's pants attached by a thick white sash tied around his thin waist. Unconsciously Sesshomaru let out a small moan as his armor fell off his hips. He hardly ever removed it, and it felt good when he did.  
  
Kagura smiled to herself as she felt his warm body press against hers. Naraku obviously hadn't seen her. He must be doing something more important then looking into Kanna's mirror.and Kagura was glad.  
  
"Kagura." Sesshomaru whispered into her ear. "You are the wind.and the wind shall be free."  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The End. ^.^ awwwww.. Wasn't that cute?  
  
Well, it was worth a shot! Liked it? Hated it? I can understand that. but I WOULD like to hear what you have to say so either drop me a review or burn in hell bastards!  
  
Love, wingless crow 


End file.
